


Day 2563.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [33]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, POV Bellamy Blake, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Bellamy Blake, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Request: "An imagine which takes place in early season 5. For the whole 6 years, Bellamy thought the reader (his wife and Kane's daughter) was safe in the bunker during Praimfaya. But instead had followed him and got stuck with Clarke on the ground. And then he finds out where she's been the last 6 years when he finds her being shocked by Diyoza's men instead of Clarke. You can make the ending smutty if you want between the reader and Bellamy. If you do make it smutty, can you have Bellamy angry at the reader for leaving the bunker all those years ago and they argue a bit, then smut."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 2563.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ugh, reunions, gotta love them. I'm living the life through all these writings, man ★ Also, did I get carried away and wrote a 5.8k one-shot? Yes, that's me. Hope you'll enjoy :)

**YOUR POV**

2562 days and, still, no sign of Bellamy. I was lying on the ground with Madi, going over what we were going to make for dinner when Clarke yelled at us.

\- "Y/N! Y/N!" -I don't think I've ever jumped faster from my place than I did at that moment- "They're back!"

\- "Oh god." -I ran up to her with Madi- "I think I'm going to start crying."

\- "I didn't think Kane's daughter could cry." -Clarke teased me, shoving her elbow to my side.

\- "I haven't seen my husband in six years, let me live." -I pushed her playfully to the side- "God, six fucking years; he is going to hear me."

Madi started laughing next to Clarke and so did we. I took my binoculars and looked at the ship but I didn't recognize it. I looked around until I found an inscription on its side, focusing the binoculars on it; taking a step back as I read what it said.

\- "It's not them. Look." -I shoved the binoculars to Clarke's chest- "We have to go. Madi, to the Rover, now."

\- "What?" -I watched Clarke's lips moving as she read the inscription, her eyes landing on mine soon after- "I hope you are still a good shooter."

\- "Trained by the best." -I winked at her- "Let's go."

We got in the Rover, quickly driving away from there to hide everything we had with us so that whoever was in that prisoners' ship couldn't find it. That was not how I pictured our day to go. Once the Rover was hidden, Clarke took a rifle and a spare gun and so did I, handing a gun to Madi too just in case, as much as Clarke protested but I argued we had taught her to shoot for a reason.

\- "What's the plan?" -Madi finally questioned us as we walked through our home, through the valley- "What are we going to do?"

\- "Well, for starters, we are going to do some recognition." -I looked at her- "See if they are hostile."

\- "And what if they are?"

\- "Let's hope they aren't."

Clarke ended with a severe tone. I knew this was going to be a problem: no one travels in a prisoner ship without being one. We settled in high ground, looking through our rifles until, finally, the doors of the ship opened, revealing first a woman and then a bunch of men in camouflage attire. They were trouble. _If they want this valley, they are going to have to fight us for it._ I looked at Clarke; after all this time, it was easy for us to communicate without the need to speak, which was a tremendous advantage right now.

**\--------------------------**

**CLARKE'S POV**

Y/N and I agreed the best thing to do was to set some traps around the valley, close to where they had landed, to get rid of as many of them as we possibly could. They couldn't be more than 10 and, sure, they seemed like they had belonged to some type of army and were prepared for war but we knew the terrain; that was our advantage.

By mid-afternoon, we had a full set of traps all set up, getting back to higher ground and ready to shoot until we got them all down. Everything was going according to plan: one of them had started inspecting the place ahead of the rest, getting stuck in one of the traps and screaming in agony for his friends' help. We saw the group walking up to them, Y/N and I getting ready with our rifles to shoot at them but, for some reason, they didn't come out into full view.

\- "They know." -Y/N whispered behind me- "They know they aren't alone."

\- "What do you mean."

\- "The woman, did you see her?" -I nodded- "She forced the first man back as soon as he got into our vision line. We're dealing with an expert group, these are not mere prisoners."

\- "What do we do?"

\- "They'll make a mistake." -Y/N seemed convinced- "When they do, my trigger-finger will be ready."

And so, we waited for what must have been an hour; I was starting to lose my patience when one of the men made a run for it, moving back to the woods. I heard Y/N's shot and then I saw him fall on his face.

\- "Told you." -Y/N chuckled next to me- "I'm good at the patience game."

I was laughing with her when I saw the glint of a weapon, moving my eyes to the prisoners and seeing them pointing a massive gun towards us. I pulled Madi with me, covering her with my body a second before I felt the impact of what could only be described as a crushing pressure over me.

\- "Ah! Fuck this shit, man!" -Y/N yelled, holding her leg- "What the fuck was that!"

I helped her up with Madi's help. I knew we had to run for they had located us. I should have anticipated that these people wouldn't be so easy to take down. I should have seen their trap coming. I should have seen them firing at us before it happened. And now, we were running through the woods but Y/N was hurt.

\- "I'm slowing you down." -she stopped running, resting her hands on her knees- "Hide, I'll get them away from you."

\- "Y/N, no."

\- "You need to keep Madi safe and it's better for us if they only catch one of us. You know it." -she looked at me- "The cave is near. Get there and don't come out."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "You take care of Clarke for me now, okay?" -she smiled at Madi, handing her her gun and most of the bullets of her rifle- "The less I have with me, the better."

\- "And the rifle?"

\- "We shot them with it, I need it so they'll think it's only me out here."

\- "Be careful. Please."

\- "Go."

I grabbed Madi's hand and started running towards the cave, covering the entrance with the bushes like it usually was, able to still see Y/N running on the opposite direction.

\- "I see her!"

A man's voice yelled just from our right, so I pulled Madi closer to me, her hiding her face on my chest. I watched them get to Y/N and knock her down with the butt of a gun, managing to keep the yell that was about to come out from my mouth. They inspected the rifle, checking the bullets and then searching Y/N before taking her with them. I felt a tear running down my face. I needed a plan and I needed it quick.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

_Maybe we should have thought this stupid thing better. But really, what were the chances of these people having such armament? Close to zero._ When I woke up, I realized I was back at the village we had been living at and, for a moment, I panicked they had caught them too. _No, Clarke took Madi and they are safe. Y/N, breathe. They are okay._ I looked around, seeing a couple men on the door that I didn't like one bit: they were big, almost too big, carrying weapons to their backs and a gun each on their belts. I tested the knots that kept my hands to my back and my feet to the chair, sighing annoyed as I realized they were tight as I also realized I had something tied to my neck.

\- "Told you." -a male voice sounded behind me- "She's trained. Not everyone can shoot that type of snipper's rifle."

The owner of the voice finally stepped in front of me, lowering his face close to mine and I felt the need to spat at him but, seeing how he was built, decided against it, not wanting to get hit that soon; first, I needed intel.

\- "And who do you suggest trained her?" -a female voice kept up the conversation, standing in front of me- "You're a good shooter." -I looked at her but didn't answer- "A quiet one. You'd make a good soldier." -she smiled- "How many more of you are there?"

She kept going with the questioning for a while but I decided not to answer any of them, keeping my ears pierced every time the walkie went off to know if they caught Clarke and Madi too. I looked out of the window, realizing it was night time now. _Well, there goes day 2562; it's cool to know day 2563 will consist of this._

\- "Maybe she doesn't understand." -another male voice came from behind me.

\- "I think she does." -the woman looked at me- "She's good but I'm better at this game."

\- "Maybe you should leave her to me." -the first man spoke again, taking out his knife- "Give me five minutes."

\- "Five minutes?" -I mocked, I couldn't resist- "You finish fast."

I felt his fist on my jaw before I hit the floor but it had been worth it, spatting the blood as I chuckled. The woman was laughing too but the man didn't seem too pleased, ready to punch me again when the woman stopped him.

\- "Get her up." -I assumed she talked to the man behind me, soon being lifted back up with the chair- "McCreary, you're always so useful."

\- "So, you're the one in charge." -I looked at her.

\- "And you're the one that's been trying to kill us."

\- "I could still succeed, you know?"

I was ready to keep this conversation with her going but the voice of a man on her walkie stopped us. They were saying they had spotted someone else, asking permission to shoot. My heart clenched in my chest, realizing what this meant. I had to do something.

\- "If they shoot, I'll personally make sure to put a bullet through every joint in your body."

\- "I want answers."

\- "I'm sure I can help with that."

She nodded, commanding the men not to shoot; if anything, to get them and take them to camp. I had tried to be as ambiguous as I could, using the plural so that they didn't know how many actually were out there nor that they were both females. She sat in front of me, ready to start again with the questioning to which I answered as specifically as I knew she'd take but without being fully honest. I knew what I was doing; I hadn't spent a year by Bellamy's side and all the mess we went through not to know how to handle being interrogated. And everything seemed to be going just fine until we heard shots. I looked at the window, not understanding what the hell was happening.

\- "Colonel, there's a ship."

The woman looked at me as we listened to her man on the walkie, my eyes widening. It couldn't be. Who has this type of timing.

\- "I swear I don't know who that is." -I looked at her.

\- "She's lying." -McCreary pulled me back by my hair, placing his knife to my neck- "We should slit her throat."

\- "I don't think she's is."

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Hijacking those people's ship had looked like a good idea since I saw it but it turned to be an even greater one when we realized who they were: war prisoners, and not just any type, but the most lethal Earth had seen. All my alarms set off when I realized they'd be getting down there and surely try to take over. My family was down there and I couldn't let that happen. I knew Octavia and Y/N would put up a fight, same way I knew these people had no problems killing whoever stood in their way.

\- "We have to get down there."

After many more inconveniences that I could have anticipated, Emori, Monty, Harper, Echo and I got into an emergency pod, leaving Murphy and Raven in their main ship so that we could use the rest of the prisoners in cryo as leverage. The trip back down had me on my nerves, not only because I knew the reentry was difficult but because Emori was taking us down and not Raven; don't get me wrong, I trusted Emori but this was not the time to make a triumphant entrance. I also could not get Y/N out of my mind; we had married only a couple weeks before Praimfaya and I had promised her everything would be alright. However, timing was a funny thing and I had gotten stuck in space while she remained in the bunker. It had been a long 2562 long days. Almost 2563 for, when we landed, it was nighttime.

\- "Okay, now we get to the tree line fast, before the prisoners find us."

\- "Bellamy..." -Echo called after me for I had been the last to come out of the ship- "They found us."

As I got out, I saw three men pointing their guns at us and every one of my friends with their arms up. _Fuck._ Suddenly, I heard a shot, and then another, and another, the three men falling dead on the ground.

\- "Took you long enough." -that voice I had not expected to ever hear again.

\- "Yeah." -a girl showed up next to Clarke- "Y/N was starting to lose it."

\- "Where is she?"

\- "They caught her; I'll explain on the way, come on!"

Clarke and the girl started running back into the forest so we all followed them. I had no idea how Clarke had survived Praimfaya or who the girl was but, right now, the only thing on my mind was the fact that Y/N was a prisoner. I had no idea how that had happened but the fear settled heavier in my chest the longer we ran and I didn't get any answers.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

If that ship was who I thought it was, I was both relieved and worried. I could have cried thinking of seeing Bellamy again but I also knew he was in danger now and there was nothing I could do about it. I just hoped Madi and Clarke were safe, maybe finding their way to them and all finding cover together.

\- "5 people came out of the ship." -another man had come into the room- "But the shoots came from the forest." -he pointed at me- "Her people have killed them."

 _They found each other. Finally some good news._ I sighed relieved, but that didn't last for long. McCreary walked up to me, cutting the ropes that tied me to the chair and pulling me up by my hair.

\- "It's time we have a serious conversation."

Diyoza got out of the room as McCreary pushed me out too, throwing me to the ground with all his force, landing on my side and grunting in pain for I still had my hands tied to my back and I hadn't been able to cushion my fall. This was getting worse too fast.

\- "Now, we do this my way." -McCreary squatted in front of me, showing me a remote- "You know what this does? Of course, you don't. Let me show you."

He pressed the button and all I could feel was pain; a hard shock directed at my neck, exactly the place through which all human nerves traveled down from the head to the rest of the body, increasing the pain to an almost unbearable point. I screamed in agony, unable to do anything else as the tears started to form in my eyes both from rage and pain.

\- "And that's not even the highest setting." -he started laughing and so did the men that had circled around me for the show- "Let's do this."

I wouldn't say shit, I knew I had to hold on. I'd die before putting my friends in danger; before putting my family in danger.

**\--------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Clarke guided us to the Rover that they had hidden in a cave as we discussed a plan. I knew I had to get Y/N out of there and I knew it'd be better if I went alone but Clarke insisted on driving me, to make sure Y/N was okay. I agreed, knowing now that Y/N had spent the last six years on Earth with her instead of in the bunker; the first thing I was going to do after kissing her and wrapping my arms around her was have a serious conversation about that with her. But first, I needed to get my wife.

\- "Alright." -Clarke spoke as we stood in the middle of the village with the lights of the Rover on high to make sure they couldn't shoot us- "You know the sign to let me know Y/N's okay."

\- "And you know the sign for you to back away."

\- "Be careful."

\- "You too."

I took a deep breath, opening the Rover's door and showing my hands, asking them not to shoot. I heard a woman's voice commanding the people there to lower their weapons so I slowly got out of the Rover, closing the door as Clarke dimmed the lights, finally able to clearly see the people in front of me. There were a couple men there and the Colonel but my eyes drifted to the only person there I truly cared about: Y/N. She was on the floor, hands tied to her back and a collar around her neck, sweat running down her face. I really hoped it was sweat and not tears for I'd not be able to control myself.

\- "I just wanna talk."

\- "Then talk." –the Colonel addressed me as everyone else pointed their guns at me again- "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand. And then finish her off."

\- "How about I give you 299? That's how many of your people are gonna die if you and I can't make a deal."

I showed her the cup from the captain I had found in their ship, gaining her complete attention as she nodded. I made the sign for Clarke to know Y/N was okay and for her to back up the Rover. I walked up to them as the Colonel eyed me up and down.

\- "That's fair enough."

**\------------------------------------**

After that, I had been guided or, more so, commanded to follow her, leaving Y/N there which only made my heart ache even harder. It took a while, but I finally managed to set the terms of our arrangement with Diyoza, being then guided to where they had taken Y/N hostage, immediately running up to her and holding her in my arms as the door was left open for us to leave, for her liberation was point number one of my terms. I felt her tears in my neck as she sobbed in my arms; I wouldn't lie, I cried too, kissing her head. I had missed her so much, it had been unbearable, living without her for over six years, 2563 days to be exact. God, it had been awful.

\- "Are you hurt?" -I asked her, pulling back and inspecting her body- "Cause if they did..."

\- "Hey, I'm fine." -she moved my chin up to meet her eyes- "I've missed you so damn much. For a second there I thought I was seeing things." -she chuckled as she pressed her hands to my neck- "God, you're back."

I forced her to sit on my lap, crushing my lips with hers and finding comfort in how familiar and welcoming it felt. She was home. And I was finally back. We had been long enough it that cell, so I pulled her out of there and out of the ship, perfectly aware of the looks of Diyoza's men but caring very little at the moment. The ship was basically next to the village so Y/N took me there, telling me we would be safe there and alone to talk so I let her guide me to a house that I assumed was where she had been living all this time. She walked inside a room and I followed her, closing the door behind us to make sure no one could bother us. The relief I had felt seeing her, quickly replaced by the fury I felt now knowing she had followed me out of the bunker six years ago. She stood close to me with a loving smile on her lips, trying to pull me to her to kiss me but I took her hands in mine, forcing her to stay still.

\- "What the hell were you thinking, Y/N?" -I tried to keep my voice down but, by her reaction, I could tell I had failed- "Why the hell did you get out of the bunker!"

\- "Is this really your idea of a reunion?"

\- "Answer me!"

\- "That I wanted to be with you?!" -she yelled back at me with just as much, if not more, force- "What if you have died, huh? I'd have rather die with you than keep going without you, I'd have rather die than be stuck 6 years in the bunker not knowing where the fuck you were, only to come out and find you had died!"

\- "All these years, it gave me peace of mind to think you were safe down there and, instead, I have to find out that you almost died because of the radiation!"

\- "Key word: almost." -she rolled her eyes at me- "Don't be dramatic, I've been doing just fine in the surface."

\- "You shouldn't have left the bunker."

\- "Why are you angry at me? I'm alive, aren't I?"

\- "You could have died, Y/N! You could have not made it to the lab or Clarke could have not been able to cure you... and I..." -I clenched my jaw- "I would have come down only to find my wife died years ago!"

\- "Well, I'm not, so stop being a fucking jerk about it!"

\- "Do you not understand how hard it is for me to see you hurt?" -I forced her to me, wrapping my hands around her wrists- "When I saw you being tortured by those men..."

\- "Hey." -she moved her hand to my cheek- "I'm fine, you showed back up just in time. Just like you always do."

\- "But what if I hadn't?"

\- "Can you not put yourself always in the worst-case scenario, especially when said scenario is in the past?"

\- "I love you, Y/N." -I let go of her wrist, taking her face delicately in my hands- "If anything happened to you..."

\- "Nothing's happening to me." -she moved her hands to the collar of my jacket- "And you've come back to me." -she closed her eyes and so did I, her lips soon ghosting over mine- "My husband came back to me and the best thing he can think of for our reunion is yell at me."

She moved back, trying to hold back her laughter as she looked at me. I furrowed my eyebrows but only for a second, knowing damn well what this reunion really called for, taking the two steps she had taken to get away from me and pinning her to the wall.

\- "Oh, that was just to set the mood, love."

\- "Really?" -she tilted her head, licking her lips before she eyed mine with a smirk- "And what's the mood?"

\- "Desperate need to be close to you."

**\-------------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Bellamy's words; I knew he was angry when he found out where I had really been during those six years but, if you asked me, it was good I had followed him for the bunker was still closed and who knew how things were down there; not to even mention that we couldn't know if there was anyone still alive down there. But I didn't want to think about that, I only wanted to focus on Bellamy, on having him back with me after so long. We had so much to talk about and so much time to make up for and I knew exactly where he wanted to start.

I allowed myself to melt into his touch, his mouth on mine felt so familiar yet so excitingly new with his new look. Fuck, he aged like fine wine. I pulled on his jacket so that he'd take it off, not wanting to separate from him for too long. His hands soon moving to take mine off, allowing me some space to get my back off the wall and ripping the shirt I was wearing, discarding it on the floor. His hands grabbed me by my neck, his tongue soon inside my mouth. My body felt on fire and I could barely keep up with my breath. I gasped as I felt his hand moving down my back, forcing me against him.

\- "Take this off."

I fisted my hands on his shirt, pulling back to look at him; I knew my tone was hard but the desperation I felt to touch him was too much. He chuckled, moving back and taking off his shirt as I got out of my trousers, not wanting to prolong this.

\- "Someone's eager."

\- "We'll see who's talking once you take those off too." -I pointed at his pants, biting my lower lip- "You've made me wait a year more than I was supposed to, so you better deliver."

I smirked at him, watching his eyes grow darker with lust as I took off my bra before walking up to him, hearing his pants hit the floor but too occupied attacking his neck to see anything else. His hands grabbed the back of my thighs hard, pulling me up and sitting me on a table to the side; the same table I had been using during the last six years to write him letters. His teeth sinking on the nape of my neck, a hard moan escaping my lips as I grabbed onto the table for support, allowing him to take complete control.

\- "I like your beard." -I murmured as he kept kissing down my body- "I wonder..."

His teeth nibbling softly on my nipple cut me off completely, exchanging my words for a high whine before he licked it, his hands still massaging my breasts and I swear I lost sense of where I was for a moment.

\- "Oh, love..." -he moved up to look me in the eyes, a shit eating grin on his lips- "I know exactly what you mean."

\- "Then, let's find out."

I pulled him back to me; I had missed our hot making out sessions so much, I almost didn't want to move on to the next thing but the anticipation building up in my lower belly was screaming otherwise. If Bellamy was anything, was a giving lover so it came as no surprise when the started kissing down my abdomen, pulling my legs to him and forcing me to lay on the table.

\- "So..." -he whispered loud enough for me to hear, his lips caressing my inner thighs- "have you missed me, Blake?"

\- "Every damn second, Blake."

I felt his hands moving up my legs, grabbing my underwear and pulling it down slowly but nothing else happened once he had me completely naked so I opened my eyes and saw the smirk on his face as he stood in between my legs. He moved his hand up my belly, lowering himself over me, his erection rubbing ever so slightly over my clit and I cried out in pleasure at that feeling mixed with his finger flicking my nipple.

\- "You're so wet, Y/N." -he murmured against my neck- "I'm glad to see your body still reacts this way to mine."

\- "I've been six years without my husband." -I wrapped my arms around him- "Six years without sex. Not being fucking horny seeing you again would be a crime. Especially when you look this fucking good."

\- "So you haven't touched yourself thinking about me?" -he teased me- "Some dirty dream maybe?"

\- "You're seriously not going to tell me having wet dreams about you and using my hands can compare to having sex with you, right?"

\- "Touché." -he chuckled against my lips before kissing me, taking my breath away with the force of his kiss- "I'll make it up to you."

\- "I'm waiting."

I pushed his head down a bit, seeing the smug smile on his lips before he started kissing down my body, finally feeling his hot breath over my clit, sighing in content. He pulled my legs over his shoulders, forcing me to lay my arms on the table for support as my hips stood in the air, his hands soon grabbing my ass, spanking me once before I felt his tongue on my clit. Fists clenching at my sides at the feeling. His beard tickled my inner thighs which only added to my already incredibly horny state, becoming a mess of moans, whines and each and every pleased sound I could emit as he ate me out, his tongue running all over my most sensitive areas before I felt him tentatively insert a finger and pull it out.

\- "Yes!" -I cried out, feeling my eyes about to roll to the back of my head- "More."

He chuckled against my clit, putting my ass back on the table but not stopping his torture, another finger soon added to the first, and then another. I could feel the familiar sensation that I had missed so much building up inside my core. But I wanted him, I wanted to feel his dick inside me. With the little willpower I had left, I moved my hand to his face, buried in between my legs and pulled on his hair.

\- "Bell, please..."

\- "Tell me what you want."

\- "Make love to me."

He moved from in between my legs, kissing up my belly; I watched him step out of his underwear, his erection painfully crying for attention. I sat up and took his dick in my hand, pumping him slowly as he wrapped his arm around me, our mouths soon colliding again, a passionate yet soft kiss. He made me let go of his dick, taking me in his arms, walking up to the bed and lowering me on it; the bed I had wished he'd been in with me during so damn long. He towered over me, resting his body over mine and kissing me deep, my hands running down his back until I got to his ass, squeezing lightly and gaining a low moan from him. He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at me with such love in his eyes I thought I could start crying.

\- "Ready?"

He kneeled between my legs, rubbing his dick over my entrance as I nodded; it had been so long I could barely remember what it felt like. His tip tentatively circled my entrance, a whine the only thing that came out of my lips. I felt a bit more of him inside me each time, closing my eyes and feeling Bellamy caressing my face once he was fully inside me.

\- "You okay?"

\- "It's been so long." -I opened my eyes to look at him- "I've missed you."

I smiled, feeling a tear running down my face that Bellamy wasted no time to wipe away, kissing me gently, slowly, lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, asking him to move once I finally adjusted to his size, only wanting now to feel the familiar high that had washed over us so many times before. It was gentle this time; like it was our first time and Bellamy only wanted to tell me and show me how much he loved me, how much he cared for me, quiet 'I love you' s falling from his lips as I couldn't wipe the smile from mine.

\- "Bell..." -I moaned- "I..."

\- "Me too."

He buried his face on my neck as I sank my nails on his back, feeling my orgasm washing over me, leaving me satiated, feeling the empty space I had felt for so long fill as Bellamy reached his high a second after me, wrapping his arms around me as I did the same. Each others' names on our lips like a sacred prayer. Bellamy pulled out, rolling us over and pressing me close to him. The room felt so hot, the sweat covering our bodies as we regained our breaths. I was so glad to have him by my side again, remembering what heaven felt like.

\- "I love you Y/N." -he pulled my chin up- "Living without you was hell."

\- "Touché." -I smiled, peeking his lips- "Open the drawer on your right."

He reached over, taking out the familiar package and placing it over his abdomen, looking at me as I laid next to him, nuzzling my nose on his neck and caressing his leg with my foot.

\- "What is this?"

\- "A letter for you for each day you were away." -I kissed his neck- "Well, maybe not each day but surely one for every fortnight. I won't lie, there wasn't much going on to have a letter a day." -I chuckled- "Hope that's okay."

He didn't say anything immediately so I rose my head to look at him, seeing the tears in his eyes as he moved his head to look at me.

\- "Bell?"

\- "I'm never ever going anywhere without you again."

He put the letters on the bed, and I pulled him to lay over me, kissing me deep and slow, feeling his tears fall on my face. As he moved his head back, I allowed myself to marvel at his features, rubbing his cheeks and wiping away his tears.

\- "I love you."

He pecked my lips again before he laid back down; this time, he rested his head under my chin, allowing me to run my fingers through his hair as he took back the letters, placing the package over my abdomen and taking the first letter. Maybe day 2563 hadn't been so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌿Remember to leave me some feedback if you can, we thrive of it!🌿


End file.
